My Heart Is Yours
by Lady of Ra
Summary: The High Preist Set was to be married to the daughter of a well known scholar, however Fate intevenes. Will Set have his love, or will she fall for the Platinum Blonde that acts as her Knight In Shining Armor?
1. Ra's Decision

MY HEART IS YOURS CHAPTER ONE: RA'S DECISION

888888888888

PAST:

"Set! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" the little girl cried. Set continued walking, glancing behind him periodically. He laughed to himself. Cute. She was trying to keep up with him. "Set!" she continued to call. His father and her father were close friends so it was only natural that they would become friends as well. Still...he couldn't help but torment her sometimes. "Set, why are you being so mean? Please wait for m...ouch!" Set stopped walking and turned around quickly. In her rush to somehow catch up to him, she had tripped and fallen. He ran back to her to make sure she wasn't hurt. He felt a little guilty when he saw her tear-stricken face. "Why...wouldn't...you...wait...for...me...?" she asked between sobs. He gathered her in his arms, and she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Raine."

888888888888

They had known each other their whole lives. They had played together as children, and he had protected her from the boys that tormented her. It was he who had stood by her when her father had passed away. He and the Pharaoh, Atem. Not wanting the young beauty to be on her own, Atem had moved her into the Palace...somewhat against her will at first, as a favor to Set. Even though she fought the idea, it was far better than leaving her to grieve on her own. Much safer as well. At least in the Palace they could protect her. She was lying on Set's bed as the servants prepared a room for her. She clutched onto the pillow, and curled up into a ball. She couldn't believe her father was gone. He was so strong. Now she was alone. He wouldn't be there for her anymore. She silently cried. Set and Atem sat outside of his room, listening to her sobs, neither knowing what to do. 'I swear I will always be there for you, Raine. I'll never leave you, and I will always protect you.' Set promised. He had every intention of keeping that promise...

PRESENT:

She stood on her balcony overlooking the Nile. In just three days time she would be wed to the High Priest Set, one of her childhood friends. So why wasn't she happy? Or even nervous? Actually, in truth, she did not want to wed him. They were well suited for one another, and he had never done anything to hurt her. Far from it. He had made sure she was well-protected and never wanted for anything. He never asked anything of her, and had never forced her to do anything against her will. He may never have showed it fully, but he did love her. She loved him as well, but only as a friend. How could she possibly tell him that she did not want this after all he had done for her? How would he react? 'Oh Ra' ,she thought, 'Please help me find an answer.".

888888888888

"My friend, what troubles you?" The High Priest turned his head to look the Pharaoh, his long time friend. "Has this anything to do with your upcoming marriage?" Set laughed. Atem could read him like a book. "Indeed it does. Raine has been distant lately. Even though she hasn't said anything, I know she doesn't want to go through with this."

"Perhaps it is just nerves."

"I think not. She's made it no secret that she wants no part of the court, nor does she want to be regarded so highly. So like her. All she wants is freedom, to be able to explore. The way her father had. It's been a year, and she still hasn't come to terms with what happened. What can I possibly do...?"

Atem looked at the High Priest thoughtfully. "You have given her what she truly needed. A friend. You have done everything that you could possibly do. We have both tried to ease her heart. She's a brilliant scholar. I would love nothing more than to have her join my court, but even I knew that she did not want that. I can see such determination in her eyes. She is a perfect match for you, my friend. Perhaps you should speak of this with her. Maybe then you'd both feel a little better. At least then you would both know where you stand with the other." With that the Pharaoh departed, leaving the High Priest to his thoughts. "Raine..." he spoke into the wind.

88888888888888

Raine was in the Gardens the next morning tending to the lilies that the Pharaoh had planted especially for her. It was no secret that they were her favorite flower, but for the Pharaoh to plant them in his garden with his own hands just for her...?

PAST:

"What's the matter?" Raine turned only to look the Pharaoh Atem in the eyes. She carefully turned around and looked through the gardens. In a whisper she said "There are no lilies...". Atem looked at her intently. Lilies? Right! He remembered hearing stories from Set and her father about her love of that exquisite flower. Then it dawned on him that she had placed lilies all around her home after her father had passed. "Shall I have some planted for you?" he asked, not looking at her. Raine was shocked. "You don't have to go to the trouble, your highness." It was then that he looked at her. "It is no trouble at all. And please...call me Atem. We're friends, right? No need to be so formal." That smile that he gave her...

PRESENT:

He had planted the lilies for her the following day, as he had said he would. It warmed her heart. She had been living in the palace for only a year. However in that year she had won the affection of all who resided within. Even those who visited the Pharaoh had warmed to her immediately. One of which was the Dark Mage, Malik, who didn't seem to really care for anyone. He had taken to Raine quite quickly. She could recall their first meeting clearly even though it was four months ago. He had entered the Palace to visit the Pharaoh and the High Priest.

888888888888

"PHARAOH ATEM! PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR I HAVE COME TO STEAL YOUR THRONE!" All eyes darted to the entrance of the throne room, and Raine was surrounded by guards. The Pharaoh stood, quite shocked, with the High Priest at his side ready for battle, when suddenly Atem let out a hearty laugh. "Malik! It is wonderful to see you, old friend! Are you back from your travels so soon?" he asked as he hugged the platinum blonde mage. "Indeed Atem. After traveling for so long I began to miss being around you idiots. Especially this one." He said pointing to Set. "Hold your tongue, or I'll have it cut out." The three old friends laughed and began to ask questions of the other until Malik set his eyes upon Raine. "By Ra, who is this beauty?" He walked over to where she stood and gazed into her eyes. "Violet eyes like mine. Quite rare. But also quite stunning. So what is this Angels name?" He smiled down at her making her blush at his words. He was quite handsome. More handsome than Atem or Set. His platinum blonde hair was also quite amazing as it stood straight up and out. She found that she could not answer his question. "This is Raine, a childhood friend of Set." Atem answered for her. Then, in a whisper to Malik, he said "Careful. Set is rather protective of her so I wouldn't overstep my boundaries if I were you.". Malik nodded slightly as not to let Set know they were whispering about him. Almost as if on cue the High Priest was at her side. He placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Raine is the daughter of Husayn. She is quite the scholar herself."

"THE Husayn!?" Malik asked with widened eyes. He looked down at the Angel before him. She knew. There was no-one in Egypt that had never heard of her father. He was regarded as almost royalty to most, and many expected her to follow in his footprints. "Your father is indeed a great man. His knowledge was only second to his compassion." Now Raine eye's widened as she looked at the Dark Mage. "You knew my father?" she asked him. Malik nodded. "I had the high honor of meeting him a few times. I was saddened by the news of his death. My condolences." She smiled up at him and nodded her head. Her smile had stirred feelings inside of him. Feelings that should not be felt. Later that night as she was strolling through the halls she ran into him...quite literally. "I'm terribly sorry! I was not watching where I was going. Forgive me!" she said breathlessly as she bowed. Malik cocked his head to the side. "Please. There is no need to bow." He rolled his eyes. "I'm a mage, not a royal." She stood up quite suddenly. "Sir!" He reached his hand up and covered her mouth. "I believe 'Malik' will do just fine, love." he chuckled. "Is he bothering you Raine? If so then I could have him taken care of for you."

"Atem, I am merely holding out the hand of friendship!" Malik replied in mock surprise. "You're acting as if I meant to harm her in some way."

"Were you?"

"I wasn't planning on it today."

"Mmmhmm...but you had planned on it."

"Maybe."

Both eyes darted to her, whose own eyes held a shock all their own. This got a laugh from them both. "Fear not, my friend. Malik is harmless."

"I am!? That's news to me." Atem smacked the back of his head. "Is it your wish to scare this girl?" Malik dramatically paused and began to think. Atem took Raines hand and began to lead her off. "Since he's thinking, we have ample time to escape. Come."

"What!? Hey! At least wait for me! WILL YOU TWO QUIT RUNNING!?"

888888888888

A voice called out to her and she was brought back to the present from her memories. "Raine?" She turned around and saw Set. "I'm sorry, I seemed to have spaced out. Did you need something?" she laughed. Set smiled. That was so like her. "I did need to speak with you." Even though he was smiling, it was a fake smile. Raine regarded him with quizzical eyes. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked. A sigh escaped his lips. "About our marriage..." he began. "I know it is not your wish to marry me, and I do not wish to force you into it. I want to know exactly what it is that you want. If you want out of our marriage then tell me so now." There was no anger in his voice. Simply the tone of a worried friend. "Set...".

888888888888

"Set, have you seen Raine. I found a book I think she'll want to take a look at." Set turned to Malik. "What book? She's read all the one's in the Palace, so I doubt you have one that she has not read." A smirk appeared on Maliks face. He held up the book, and Set smirked too. "I had originally wanted to give her this as my gift to her on your wedding day, but I doubt I can wait that long." Set nodded. "She's in the Gardens. I'm sure she'll be happy to recieve that." As Set began to walk off Malik stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You ARE still getting wed, correct?"

He found her in the gardens ,as Set had said, next to the lily's. She looked so serene sitting there among those flowers. The wind gently played with her chesnut hair, framing her face and, if at all possible, making her look even more angelic. He shook his head. He couldn't have these thoughts about her. She was off-limits to him. She would always be off-limits. "Raine?" She looked at him and smiled. "I have an early wedding gift for you. I think it's something that you'll truly enjoy." he said as he crouched in front of her. She smelled of sandlewood. By Ra, she was beautiful. Set was a lucky man. "What is it?" she asked, bringing him back to reality. He held out a book. "This. The last thing your father ever wrote. He entrusted it to me, to give to you if I ever met you." As Raine took the book from Malik's hand a tear rolled down her cheek. Without thinking, Malik wiped away the tear and caressed her face. 'Set...you are truly a lucky man...'.

Atem caught up with Set on his way to the throne room. "Have you spoken with Raine about your wedding?" he asked. Set nodded. "And?" Set stopped and looked at Atem. He let out a sigh and answered. "As I thought it's not what she wants, but she also doesn't want to call it off. She said that we should let Ra decide our fate for us.". Atem contemplated this for a moment. "She cares for you, that much is certain. Perhaps that is the only answer that she could come up with without hurting you.". As he looked at his friend he couldn't help but notice that he still seemed upset. "I know this, but I don't want her to marry me if that's not what she wishes. I only asked for her hand so..." but he was cut off. "I know, you needn't explain yourself to me. Do as she wishes now, and let Ra decide for you." Set nodded. Only Ra could decide now. So why did his heart hurt so much? Why did he feel that something awful was about to happen?

888888888888

"Oh ho, what have we here?"

"Is that not the fiance of the High Priest?"

"I do believe it is. And my old friend Malik as well. How fitting. This should indeed be fun."

"Your orders sir?"

"Find out when this wedding is supposed to happen. We may have to come and share in on this special occassion."

He stood atop the stone wall that seperated the city from the Palace, un-noticed. His crimson brown eyes stared down, watching Malik and Raine. He pushed a piece of crimson hair from his face and laughed. "Perhaps she'll be the greatest treasure that I plunder."

888888888888

A heavy rain was beginning to fall and Malik and Raine were caught out in it. By the time they had reached the Palace both were soaked to the bone, and cold as well. The only thing that hadn't gotten wet was "The book!" Raine yelled. Malik chuckled and removed it from his cape. "It's fine, love." As she was about to thank him Jyonouchi ran up to them. "The hell happened?" he laughed "You two decide to go skinny-dippin or somethin?" Raine gasped, and Malik narrowed his eyes. "Talk like that gets you thrown to the bottom of the well." Jyonouchi quit laughing. "Yea, yea, take it easy. Teana wanted me to fetch Raine so she could get dried off, and Atem wants to see you as soon as you're dried off as well. Don't kill the delivery boy." He muttered something about no sense of humor before lightly grabbing Raines arm and leading her down the hall to Teana. Malik watched them walk off, feeling a bit empty. He returned to his room and changed, then he made his way too the throne room. As he entered he saw that Set was there as well. Atem looked as he walked through the door. "Malik, we have need of you." was all Atem said. That was all Malik needed to hear as he approached two of his oldest friends.

Meanwhile Teana had drawn a hot bath for Raine and had found her some dry garments to put on afterwards. They were as close as sisters so Teana already knew Raines reluctance to wed Set. She loved him as a friend but that wasn't enough. "It's not that we wouldn't be happy, but he can't give me what I need, nor can I give him what he needs. He sees this too. His decision to ask for my hand was to protect me, and make sure I was always cared for. I think so anyway." Teana smiled as she brushed Raines hair. "Hmmm...how about Malik? You two seem pretty friendly with one another." Raine nearly choked. "TEANA! How could you say such a thing!?". Teana was laughing so hard she dropped the brush. As it fell to the floor someone knocked on her door. Teana went to see who it was as Raine, still blushing from Teana's comment, tried to compose herself. She dressed quickly and made her way to see who had called upon her. As she stepped around the corner she ran into someone. Her hands went up to staedy herself and they met with quite a nice set of abs. Then violet eyes met violet. " I have come to steal you away, my lady." he said as he smiled and bowed. With that he picked her up, ignoring the tiny gasp that came from her mouth, and walked out.

"Malik, where are we going?" No answer. "Malik?" Still no answer. She was becoming rather aggitated at this point. "MALIK?" She heard him chuckle. "Calm yourself down. It's not as though I'm going to take you to my chambers and have my way with you...though I'd like to." he joked. "I'm merely taking you into town so you can relax and get away from whatever is bothering you." He put her down as they stepped into the city. "So what do you want to do first, love?".

888888888888

"They've been gone for hours. What could they possibly be doing?" Set asked himself while pacing about. Atem laughed. "Is this jealousy?" Set stopped. "No. I just worry. I trust Malik to take care of her, I just don't trust the people that are out at this time of night." The door to the throne room opened and Atem and Set looked to see Malik and Raine walk in. However..."WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Set yelled as he noticed that Raine was bleeding and so was Malik. Atem quickly called for a healer but Malik stopped him, shaking his head. Raine looked at Malik then to Set, a worried look upon her face. "While we were in the town square some theives ambushed us." was all Raine could say. Ra, how could she tell Set what really happened. Malik looked at Atem, quickly at Set, then back to him. Atem caught on quickly. "Set, take Raine to Teana to have those wounds taken care of. I'll tend to Malik." Set didn't waste any time. As soon as he left Atem asked Malik what really happened. "Bakura's theives. He was there as well. They surrounded us and somehow they managed to seperate us. After I had dealt with them, I turned to look for Raine. When I found her though..." he stopped. He felt so guilty, as if it was his fault. Atem pushed him on. "Malik, what happened to Raine." Malik looked into Atem eyes, and the Pharaoh saw an emotion he had never seen in his friends eyes before. "He raped her." The feeling he saw...was guilt.

Down the hall, in Set's chambers, the High Priest was tending to Raines wounds. Neither were bad, but she kept flinching whenever he tried to touch her. She hadn't said a word since they left the throne room. He wanted to question her, but a force kept holding him back. Why did he NOT want to know?

"Malik...you don't mean...?" Malik nodded. "The theif King Bakura. His damned flunkies seperated us. I heard her screams but I couldn't get to her. By the time I did...it was too late. She just sat there, crying..." Atem closed his eyes, pain filling his heart. 'Oh Raine...'. He himself had asked Malik to take her into town as a way of trying to cheer her up. Had he known that this would have happened he would never have asked. Bakura hadn't been seen in years. So why show up now? Atem could only imagine how Raine must have felt. "We have to tell Set..."

"She doesn't want him to know. I know he has the right to know, but is it right for us to go against her wishes?"

"She'll never tell him on her own. She keeps pain bottled up."

"...I'll tell him then. But Atem...she needs someone with her." Atem nodded.

888888888888

He entered Raines room just as Set had finished applying the last bandage. The look on her face showed that she knew...knew that Malik had told Atem. He wouldn't tell Set. He wouldn't betray Raine in front of her like that. Right now, for whatever it was worth, he was simply going to be a friend and comfort her as best he could. But...how could he get Set to leave so he could talk to her alone? "Is Malik alright?" Snapped out of his thoughts, Atem answered immediatly, an idea coming to him. He just hoped that Malik would be wise enough to catch on. "His wounds may not seem that bad but he suffers great pain. Ra only knows what kinds of spells and curses Bakura and his lackeys know." Set looked worried. "Would you please go tend to him? I'll stay here with her, don't worry." Set nodded, looked at Raine, and gave her a kiss upon her forehead. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." With that he had left. Raine held her head down, not wanting to face the Pharaoh. He walked over and crouched down in front of her. He raised his hand and placed it on her chin, tilting her face upwards. She said nothing. She didn't have to. He already knew how she felt, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to erase that. No matter how much power he had as a ruler, he could never change what happened. He stood, sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry, little one..." She cried in his arms until sleep overtook her. But her dreams would haunt her far more than either realized. Set came to her often that night to check on her, and held her when she cried. He just assumed that she was upset over being attacked.

The next morning, when Raine awoke, she found a pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. 'So Set fell asleep holding me, did he?' she thought. However it wasn't Set. It was Atem. Atem himself that had wrapped his arms around her. 'W-w-what!?' Raines mind screamed. Why was Atem holding her like this!? He began to stir and as he did so, his grip around her waist tightened. "Are you feeling better, or do you plan on crying some more?" he asked. Her eyes widened as his stared into hers. "You cried in your sleep all night. I knew of nothing else to do. Had Set been here...". Now Raine looked guilty. She could not bear to tell Set. How could she? "I can not force you to tell Set, but I advise you too. What is holding you back? Or need I ask?" She shook her head. "I can't." was all she said as she once again began to cry. Atem pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. It wasn't because Set would call off the wedding. It wasn't because Set would keep her at arms length, or treat her any differently. It was because Set would be enraged and Raine had seen his anger once before...and it had scared her. "Please...don't tell him. I don't want to see that again..." she cried. Atem sighed, his heart heavy. Set hadn't questioned him. He could only surmise that Malik had been successful in his attempts to stall Set before he told him. "Set walked into my room and began asking about what kind of magicks they were using. I caught on quickly enough. I know I should have told Set then...but I couldn't. I knew full well why Raine didn't want him to know. I didn't want to see "that" again either." Malik had told him when he came to check on Raine as well as the others. That power...Atem himself feared that power a bit. It rivaled his, but was far more deadly. 

888888888888

"SHE WAS WHAT!?" Set screamed as Malik told him what had happened the night before. Not by choice. Set had pushed him constantly to tell him what had happened. "Do not do anything rash. Let the guards handle them. We can deal with Bakura afterwards. Just not in front of her."

"I'll execute him myself."

"Set. Right now you should be worrying about her...not him."

"Why did you not tell me sooner!?"

"She didn't want you to know. She said that she didn't want to witness it again. I do not blame her."

'She doesn't want to see my power again.' he thought.

"Just go see her. I left her with Atem. He knows what happened. Set...do not do anything to scare her."

Malik walked away leaving Set standing there, feeling worse than he ever had. When he finally made his way to Raines room he simply walked in. Raine looked up nervously, as did Atem. But Set never said a word about what he learned. "Are you okay now? The wounds haven't reopened have they?" Raine shook her head, and Set smiled. "Not in any pain?" Again Raine shook her head. "Good. Wouldn't want anything to ruin our big day, now would we?" This got a half-hearted smile from Raine. "No, we wouldn't."

888888888888

The day of the wedding finally arrived. As Atem and malik helped Set ready himself, Teana and Mai were helping Raine. "This dress is so gorgeous!" remarked Mai. She held up a long, flowing while gown with gold stitching and adornments. "You are going to be the most beautiful bride in all of Egypt!" Raine blushed. "Thank you, but I doubt that." Teana huffed. "Of course you will be! We're going to make sue of that!" Raine, now worried, looked at her two friends. "By Ra, what are you planning to do to me?" They just laughed as they walked towards her.

Set was having problems of his own. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. The others sensed this. "Worry not, my friend. We have enough guards posted to ensure that nothing happens. Only a fool would attempt to defy them." Malik told him while helping him with his headdress. "Indeed. I doubt anyone would want to risk their lives trying." Set looked into the large looking glass. His robes, a dark purple with gold adornments, fit his physique nicely and would make a good contrast to Raine. As he slipped on a pair of gold shoes he looked at himself one last time. 'Please Ra. Whatever you have in store for us...please don't let anything happen to her.'

888888888888

The wedding began beautifully. The "Ooo's" and "Ahh's" that people uttered upon seeing Raine warmed her heart. She walked up to the altar and past Malik who looked rather dissapointed, but smiled anyway. Her gown flowed behind her like wings, and her bouquet was made of the most exquisite lilies in the Palace gardens. Atem had seen to that. She stood before Set and smiled as he took her hands into his. The Priest began the ceremony. Then, as both were about to say their "I do's" an explosion shook the grounds. "Sorry, but I object to this union!" a voice yelled above the flames and screams. Instinctively Set stood in front of Raine to shield her. However that was exactly what he wanted him to do. Without warning something hit Set and Malik hard, knocking them down the altar stairs. They heard Raine scream. As they looked up they saw "BAKURA!" Malik yelled. Bakura had an arm around Raines waist and his free hand was clasped over her mouth. "Malik, I'm dissapointed. We used to have such fun together. Now you're their little lap-dog. Tsk tsk. And I thought you had balls."

"Damn you, Bakura! Release her!"

"Not a chance. I think I'll take this one. The most beautiful spoil in the world..."

"Bakura!"

"...Soft skin and hair..."

"Damn it, Bakura!"

"...Her exquisite scent..."

"LET HER GO!"

"The way she feels underneath of me...she's all mine."

"RELEASE HER THIEF."

Bakura quit his taunting long enough to stare at the Pharaoh. He was standing mere yards away, looking at Bakura as if he were nothing more than a fly. "Release her and I may show mercy. I will not allow you to harm her again." Bakura sniggered. "You show ME mercy, my Pharaoh? Quite the opposite. Back off and I may show YOU mercy." Atem smirked. "You had your chance, theif." Suddenly Bakura was knocked backwards, and his prize ripped from his arms. "Malik! You dare defy me!?"

"I dare." Malik stated in a low, dangerous tone. The two were stuck in a deadly stalemate, neither's eyes leaving the others, and Malik never once relaxed his grip on Raine. His eyes were dark now, no trace of the Malik she knew. She knew that look only too well. He had the power as well. Then without warning, something struck them. It had come out of nowhere. A bolt of electricity hit Malik causing Raine to flinch at his screams of agony. "MALIK!" Before she could run to him, Bakura once again grabbed her. "Next time I won't be so caring." With that he disappeared into a cloud of black that had entered the grounds. "MALIK! SET! ATEM!" Raine screamed. But soon they could not hear her at all. Atem ran to Malik, while Set just sat there. He hadn't moved. He hadn't tried to stand up and fight. He just sat there. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder, but he didn't look up. Another hand, yet he still didn't look up. "Raine..." he spoke softly. "Is this truly the will of Ra?" he asked into the wind. Atem looked at Malik. Weakened, and in pain, but otherwise conscious and fine. "Can you find him?" Malik shook his head. If the King of Thieves did not want to be found, then he would not be. Malik placed his arms around Set's shoulders. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered as a single white lily fell to the ground. 


	2. My Greatest Treasure

CHAPTER TWO: MY GREATEST TREASURE

Somehow they had managed to get Set back into the Palace. Somehow they had managed to calm him down. The royal healers were tending to Malik who seemed even more shaken up than he was. He HAD her! She was in his arms! So what the hell happened? Where did that shock of energy come from? Ra, it had felt like his heart was being ripped out. He felt so guilty on so many levels. He hadn't been able to protect her from Bakura in town the other day. He hadn't been able to protect just a few short moments ago. He felt badly for falling for this girl even though she was off-limits to him. Perhaps that was what hurt him the most. The feelings he could never give voice to. "Malik?" He looked up at Set. "Do you know where Bakura dwells?" Malik shook his head. "He never stays in the same place for too long. He knows the dangers of becoming comfortable." Bakura really hadn't changed. "So what do we do? We can't just sit here. We have to find Raine!"

"I know, Set. However without a place to start looking we would merely be searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack." Even Atem had not been able to do anything. That power that Bakura possessed. It had to be a Sennen item. That was the only answer he could come up with. But how could that be? He had the puzzle, Set had the rod, and the others were sealed away long ago. Then again Bakura was a thief, and loved nothing more than a thrill. Stealing one of the items would undoubtedly fill him with that. Atem flopped down in his throne. He had no idea where to start looking, or who to turn to. He was lost, as where the other two. Set had taken to pacing the throne room, while Malik merely sat in a daze. "Damn! I can not just sit here!" Set yelled into the silence. "Set, please..."

"I did nothing! I just sat there. I JUST SAT THERE WHILE HE TOOK HER!"

Malik looked at him quite distressed. Why did Set hesitate? He refused to voice that question. No sense making him feel worse. Still, it was disconcerting that he hadn't tried to help. What the hell held him back? The door to the throne room opened and Teana stepped inside followed by Mai, and Jyonouchi. Devlin appeared as well, looking quite pissed. News traveled fast. "Where the hell did that bastard take my little sister!?"

"Calm yourself Devlin, please. Anger is not going to help us any."

"Your Highness, with all due respect, how do you expect me to calm down?! He took my little sister for Ra's sake!" Set looked up. He had forgotten that Raine had an older brother. He saw him once before, at the funeral for Husayn. Devlin had been traveling, learning as much as he could. He was working on a book with his father. He vaguely remembered that Raine wanted to go as well, but her brother wouldn't hear of that. It was far to dangerous, and Husayn would have worried himself sick at his daughters absence. 'We all would have worried' thought Set as he walked out of the throne room, paying no heed to the others. He hadn't heard Atem call out to him. He hadn't heard Teana when she spoke of Bakura's hideout. He hadn't heard anything aside from his own inner demons. He walked aimlessly until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He didn't look. He just stared ahead blankly. The grip became more intense as Set realized they were talking to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw platinum blonde hair. Malik. His attention to reality came back. "Damn, will you get a hold of yourself? Teana thinks she may know where Bakura is. I don't know why you hesitated last time, and I could care less. But right now we need you to get in control, especially if you want to save Raine." With that he looked at Set then walked back to the others. The decision was all his now.

Meanwhile:

"NO! UNHAND ME!" the young woman screamed. Her violet eyes held a mix of fear and anger as she desperately tried to escape from him. She found herself shoved up against a wall, her eyes meeting his for the first time. "Do you really want to go back to that place? Do you really want to be settled with him? Or do you want the freedom that you have craved for so long?" he asked her in a husky voice. For once in her life she had no answer. "I thought so..." he said as he moved closer to her. His mouth captured hers and she was embraced in a powerful grip. "Mmmm...truly my greatest spoil." She wrestled herself out of his grip and raised her hand. It connected with his cheek with a force he hadn't realized she had. His hand grasped hers as she tried to escape, and he pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere. I plan on having a bit of fun with you." he smirked. She looked disgusted, which didn't please the King of Thieves. In fact, it angered him. She saw this, and almost regretted it. If he tried anything she wouldn't be able to defend herself for long. No-one knew where she was, and her screams would certainly be lost within this hollow tomb. She could do nothing. She knew no magicks, she was not a fighter. She had been sheltered and protected her whole life. Come to think of it, she really knew nothing at all. His hand went to her chin. "I've had you once, but I think that next time I'll savor it a bit more. Perhaps in front of Set..." he drawled. Her eyes widened. Set! Malik and Atem! Were they alright? The last thing she saw was Malik fall to the ground. The last thing she remembered screaming was for them. What happened to them?

"They're still alive." She gasped. She hadn't realized she had spoken that out loud. "So shall we start now, or wait until your friends decide to try and find you?" She closed her eyes. 'Ra, just take me now' she prayed. She felt her bodice loosen and instinctively jerked away. "Don't touch me!" she pleaded. A smirk appeared on the thief's face. This was indeed going to be fun. She tried to fight him. She tried to get away. But she was powerless. She couldn't do anything. She was so tempted to just give up, and let him do as he pleased, but Set...he would chide her on being weak when he rescued her. Atem would be disappointed. Malik would shake his head and walk away from her. There was no solution. A no win situation. "Why don't you quit fighting, and give in to what you truly desire?"

"How would you know what I truly desire?" she spat.

"It's in your eyes. I could see it when you stepped up on that altar. You didn't want what he had planned. So tell me...what do you truly want? Riches? Freedom? Love? A chance to walk within your fathers footsteps? Ha, the things you will never attain. Not living in the Palace."

"I have all that I desire there! How would you know of anything!? You're nothing more than a petty thief!" she countered. She did indeed regret that comment. He back handed her and she fell to the floor, massaging her cheek. Ra, it felt like he had broken her jaw! "Wench, I am far more than a petty thief." He grabbed her once again and half dragged her to the dungeon. He threw her in the dusty cell and walked away. "Careful of the cobras..." were his parting words to her. Damn. What a mess she had gotten herself into. She considered herself lucky. She thought for sure he was going to kill her. So now she had to find a way out of here. She leaned against the way and slid down. 'What the hell do I do now?' she thought. Then she found it. A small hole just a bit below the ceiling. It might be big enough for her to fit through. No time like the present to try that idea out. She climbed on to some stones and hoisted herself up towards the hole. It was just big enough for her yo squeeze through. Perfect! She climbed through and found herself atop the tombs she was being held in. 'Now to find a way down.' she thought. She looked around, but found no obvious way. Safe anyway. 'Damn. Looks like I'm climbing down.' She walked to the end of the roof and peered over the side. It was a pretty long way down. She'd have to be careful. One wrong move and she wouldn't be going home. She saw a vine hanging off the end that stretched all the way to the desert sands. She gave it a hard yank. 'Seems sturdy enough.' She climbed over the side and started making her way down the vine. Halfway down she heard a slight...tearing..noise. She looked up and saw that the vine was about to break. She didn't have time to react. She remembered falling, then everything going black.

PALACE:

Set and the others were preparing to journey out to the tomb that Teana thought Bakura was hiding in. She was worried but said nothing of it. She merely helped them ready themselves. There was really no point in arguing with them. They were going to go regardless. Mai, looking rather upset, walked up to Set. "If you don't bring her home..." she began. Set eyed her annoyingly. He was about to retort when Atem walked forward. "My friend, it is advised that we leave now. We haven't much time. Only Ra knows what he is doing to her. We must make haste." All nodded in agreement. There wasn't time. Those words would probably come back to haunt them. They mounted their steeds and set off, not knowing what they would find.

TOMBS:

She was in pain. Unimaginable pain. She could barely move her body. 'Is this punishment?' she wondered. She felt something cool and damp upon her forehead. 'What?' She tried to open her eyes, but to no avail. It hurt far too much. Warm hands caressed her body, but she didn't know why. "Set?" she tried to ask. Her words came out in a broken whisper. She once again tried to speak, but a hand silenced her. Gently, they lifted her up and she felt herself being carried. When they put her down she felt her body sink into something soft. That same hand brushed the hair from her face, caressed the cheek which had been injured earlier. She felt a warmth from it that spread throughout her body. The pain subsided a bit, and she felt herself drift off to sleep.

When she awoke she was surprised to find Bakura sitting at the foot of the bed. She tried to move, but pain held her back. "I wouldn't try to move. That was a nasty fall. You're lucky." She stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. "You could thank me for tending to you, or were manners never taught to you?" She inhaled sharply. He had tended to her after she fell? This alone shocked her. "You...why did you...?" she began. His crimson brown eyes locked onto her violet ones and she didn't see the same ruthlessness that she had before. She saw worry. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try to escape like that. Imagine my surprise when I see you lying in the sand half dead. You are far more trouble than you're worth." Something about his words snagged at her heart. Why did it bother her so much that he would say such a thing? "Whatever. I think you've wizened up a bit. I doubt you'll try the same trick twice." With that he stood and walked away. As he reached the door, her voice stopped him. "Thank you..." The look on his face when he turned to look at her was one she was not prepared for.

This was not the same Bakura that had kidnaped her. It couldn't be. His eyes were too soft and caring. What the hell? Did the King of Thieves have a twin? That couldn't be it, could it? She was more than a little confused now. This was definitely not the same man who struck her and threw her in the cell. What was going on? She was beginning to think that she was slowly going mad. He moved closer to her, and looked directly into her violet orbs. "You've nothing to fear from me." he told her. "I'll not hurt you, so long as I can stay in control." A quizzical look took over her face. 'So long as I can stay in control.'...what did he mean by that? Did she want to know? He stood and walked over to the large dressing table that was in the room. He looked at himself for a moment, then sighed. He ran his fingers through his snow white hair, trying to find the words he needed to explain things to her. He looked at her with a half grin. "Ra, where do I start?"

SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT:  
They had been riding for hours, yet still had not seen anything like what Teana had described. A tomb, surrounded by clouds, that Heaven itself can not touch. That seemed rather vague to Set. Quite unbelievable as well. Surrounded by clouds, that Heaven itself can not touch? He'd never heard of such a tomb. They had gone the direction that she had said, and they had come up empty handed. With each passing second Set became more worried. What if they got to her too late? What if it was already too late? Without thinking he stopped his steed and looked ahead. Atem and Malik noticed this and stopped as well. "My friend, what are you stopping for?" Set stared ahead. "We're not having any luck. We need to come up with something new. Maybe Teana was mistaken." Set climbed down and stood in the sand, looking for some kind of sign that would lead him to his longtime friend.

"What about the rod? Would that not be able to locate her, or give us a general idea of the direction?" Malik asked. They hadn't thought about that. It was good idea, but the rod had never been used for such a feat. "I suppose it's worth a try..." Set murmured. He removed the rod from his saddle bag and prayed by all that was righteous that it would work.

TOMBS:  
"My father was once the original 'King of Thieves' as I am called now. One day he found his way into a forbidden tomb and found five artifacts that had been sealed away. No-one knew why. He decided to steal one...one called the Sennen Ring." As he spoke the large necklace around his neck began to glow. Raine was shocked. It looked familiar. That pyramid in the center looked exactly like the Sennen Puzzle that Atem wore around his neck. "After some time my father began to change. It was almost as if he was possessed. There was nothing he wouldn't try to steal, no-one he wouldn't kill to get what he wanted. In the end it killed him. The Sennen Ring was taken back by a guard of one of the High Priests. However it somehow found it's way back to me. I put it on one day, so I could take it back. I didn't need them to think I had tried to steal it myself, though thinking about it...that's what hey would have thought if I had walked into the Palace with it around my neck." Bakura laughed. "However, once I put it on, I kept hearing a voice. It tried to get me to do the most horrible things. I tried so hard to ignore it. I even resorted to throwing it into the Nile, but it always came back to me. After some time I began to notice that there were pieces in my memory that were missing, as if I had blacked out for a period of time. I never understood why."

He paused, trying his hardest to find a way to make her believe his story. "This item has a vengeful spirit locked within it. This...being...has managed to find a way to take control over me and use my body to fulfill his desires. Only now I can see everything that he does. Almost as if he wants me to. That day in the village...I saw everything, but I could do nothing to stop him, and for that I am sorry. I am doubly sorry for ruining your wedding. I can't control it for long, no matter how much I try." Raine regarded him intently, hanging on his every word. Could he be speaking the truth? Was such a thing possible? Was this why they had locked this item away? Wait! If this item had the power to do that, then what about the one's that were in Set and Atem's possession?!

DESERT:  
The rod began to glow, and the light began to stretch out, almost as if it were creating a beacon. The light was pointing a little left of the directions that Teana had given them. "So I guess we go in that direction, and see where fate takes us." Malik stated. The other two nodded. They once again mounted their steeds, and set off.

TOMBS:  
There was no way she believed him, Bakura thought. Hell, he didn't believe it himself, and he was living it. Yet her eyes seemed to tell a story far different from her silence. "Why not destroy it?" she asked. He shook his head. "I've tried. I can't. It's as if this item is protected by magick." It began to glow again, more intent than before. "I can't stay in control much longer, so I apologize in advance for anything that happens."

"Was it you who tended me after I fell?"

"No. That was him. Ironic that he would show such compassion."

"What did he do to me?"

He seemed confused at first, then caught on to what she meant. "Some kind of magick healing. That's the closest I can come to answering that."

"Why did he kidnap me in the first place?"

"Malik."

"What does he have to do with anything"  
"Everything. Malik..." but his words were cut short and he fell to the floor. Raine jumped off of the bed to assist him, but he began to stir and she stopped herself. The laugh that escaped his throat sent chills up her spine. This would not turn out all that well. She knew. She knew that he had spoken the truth. This man was both an Angel, and a Demon, and the Demon was obviously in control.

DESERT:  
"Look there!" Malik exclaimed, pointing to a sandstorm. Within that dusty tornado was a tomb. This must have been what Teana meant. Surrounded by clouds of sand. "So how do we even attempt to get in?" Atem pondered. Good question, thought Set. He saw no obvious entrance. Not from the sides, and not from above. A place that Heaven itself could not touch. "Well, we have to find a way in. We have no choice."

"Wait. Listen." The Pharaoh silenced them. They all strained their ears to hear what he had heard. Screams. From within the tomb. Raine. "We have to get in there now!"

TOMBS:  
"No, let me go!" she pleaded as he ripped her bodice off, and began to work on her skirt. He had over-powered her and had taken the upper-hand. No matter how hard she struggled and fought, she found that it was to no avail. She would not be able to escape him this time. He threw her back on the bed, removing what was left of her garments. He straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. His eyes held the fierce determination of a wolf. "My sheep seems to care a great deal about you. He was so open about our secrets. I feel so betrayed." She let out a sob as he removed his hands from hers, and began to remove his own robes. He lay atop her, completely nude. Just like before. "This is how I remember it. How good you felt underneath of me. The softness of your skin." His hands caressed her body, and slid further and further down. "Please stop this!" she continued to plead. He bent his head and began to place kisses on her face and neck, softly nibbling her flesh, savoring every moment. "STOP THIS NOW!" she screamed as he readied himself. Suddenly she no longer felt him on top of her. She heard a thud, and opened her eyes. What she saw was Bakura, unconscious, on the floor. Standing above him was "Malik!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him, forgetting that she was completely nude. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself.

He breathed her scent in deeply, as he buried his face in her soft hair. "I am so sorry that we didn't get here sooner, love." Tears ran down her face. Malik had come for her. So had Set and Atem. Wait. They were in front of her. It was then that she realized what was so obvious to them. Her face flushed, yet Malik didn't loosen his grip. If anything he held her tighter. But why? Atem removed his cloak and passed it to Malik, who let go of her long enough to wrap it around her body. It was then that he passed her to Set. She saw tears in his eyes as he embraced her in a tight hug. In a whisper only she could hear he said "I'll never let you out of my sight again..."

BACK IN THE PALACE:  
"You WHAT!?" Raine exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed we did." Atem laughed. "We were walking towards the tomb when the ground gave way. We found ourselves in an underground passage. We followed it, and it led to a hallway. We were unsure of which way to go at first. Then we heard your screams...and Malik ran off on his own to find you."

"Always trying to play the hero." Set mocked.

Malik, dramatic as always, put on a hurt expression. "I don't play..." This got a laugh from everyone in the throne room. Teana and Mai were there, they're arms around her, almost as if they were afraid that if they let her go, she would disappear. "I'm just so glad your safe!" Mai remarked, squeezing her friend in an even tighter hug. Teana joined in. "You always were the stubborn one." Raine laughed. That was true. She turned her eyes to look at Set. He seemed a bit distant, even though he wasn't really acting it. Had this anything to do with the fact that when he found her she was naked and in Malik's arms? She couldn't bring up that subject with him. It was far better to just let that memory die.

After everyone had left, Raine walked back to her chambers. 'I really don't want to be alone.' she thought. "What if Bakura comes back?"

"He won't. He wouldn't dare enter the Palace so soon. You're safe, love." Her hand went to her mouth. Again, she had spoken her thoughts without realizing it. "Are you really that afraid? Shall I stay with you for a while?" he asked her. An innocent offer, but he had seen her...no! She mustn't think about that. "I-I guess so..." she stuttered. He walked her into her chambers and took a seat next to the window. She took that opportunity to walk into her changing room. When she re-entered her room she noticed that Malik had moved. He was sitting on her bed. "Come here." It was more of an order, not a request. She followed it nonetheless. She sat down where he motioned. She didn't know what to say or do. His arms wrapped around her. So strong, so warm...so forbidden. She enjoyed the feel of this more than she wanted to. He pulled her onto his lap and began trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned softly, not wanting this moment to end. 'I'm sorry, Set.'

He turned her face to his and his mouth sought hers in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. The kiss was full of passion and she found that she could not break away. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't feel like this. She stiffened when his hands began to roam. "Love, what more do you want from me?" he asked her simply.

"I want..." 


	3. For Her Love

CHAPTER THREE:

FOR HER LOVE

She had been raped, taken prisoner, beaten, and almost died. If not for Malik, Ra only knows what would have happened to her. Now, he was standing in front of her asking what she wanted from him. She wanted nothing from him. She just wanted her life back. Something she would never have again. She cast her eyes down to the floor. Malik glanced at her. He knew she was torn between her feelings for him, and her loyalty to Set. Seeing her like this, though, was something even he could not bear. Maybe he should back off. Maybe he should give her space. "Malik...".

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me...what was around Bakuras' neck?"

Malik froze. The Sennen Ring. One of the Seven Items. "It's a powerful artifact that was sealed a long time ago. How Bakura managed to get his hands on it is unclear." Raine looked up to see Set and Atem at her door. Atem walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. "The artifact around his neck is called the Sennen Ring. It was stolen years ago." Raine nodded. That was what Bakura had told her. That it was stolen by his father. "He said that there was a spirit inside of it...". Atem looked thoughtfully at her. "He spoke to you of it? Tell me...what did he say?". Raine told them all that Bakura had told her. About how his personality changed, and about his father. She left no detail out. Once she was finished Atem glanced at Set who nodded. Malik remained silent. "Well, you have nothing to fear. You are safe inside the Palace walls. Rest my dear." They left her to herself, and her thoughts.

Outside of her room Set turned to Atem. "Is it possible that Bakura was telling her the truth?".

"Possibly. I'm unsure of it though. If that is indeed the case, then the other Sennen Items may be the same. We should be cautious for the time being."

"Should we be leaving her alone tonight?" Malik asked. "I know she didn't want that, but...". Anger was welling up inside of Set. He never showed it, but it was there. Even though he wanted nothing more than for Raine to be happy, he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. "I'll check on her through the night." Set replied. No way was he going to let Malik be alone with her. "She needs someone WITH her. Not CHECKING on her like a child." Malik argued. The two faced each other, neither backing down. "She's safe inside the Palace."

"And if she doesn't feel that way?"

"Malik..."

"Set..."

Atem sighed. "I'll stay with her. The two of you can start looking for anything that may help us. He will come after her again. We'd best be prepared this time." With that, Atem left them, smirking the entire time as they looked at him in disbelief. As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but feel sorry for Raine. They both loved her. Neither would let her go easily. It wasn't going to be easy for her. Not unless one of them backed down. Somehow he doubted that. All he could do now, was stand in between them, for her sake. He knocked on her door and got no response. Was she asleep? He slowly opened her door. She wasn't in her bed. He entered cautiously and looked around. He didn't see her anywhere. Then it hit him...the balcony. Sure enough, that's where she was. He stepped out beside her and looked and the view. The most beautiful view in the Palace aside from his. Her balcony overlooked the Nile, and the sight was quite breathtaking at night. The moon was full, and reflected into the water. There was a gentle breeze that softly played with her hair. She was beautiful. It was understandable that Set and Malik would desire her. It wasn't just her looks either. It was HER. The aura that surrounded her drew people to her, whether she wanted it or not. She was kind, and she was brilliant. Yet, at that moment, she was also scared and it showed on her face. It wasn't just Bakura that scared her though. Atem saw this, yet there was nothing he could do to help her on it. Her heart would have to decide that one. Atem did all he could do...be there for her.

"You needed worry. Those two just..."

"I feel so torn. But..."

"You love them both?"

Raine shook her head. "No...only one has my heart...and he's the only one that I will give it to..."

He wanted to ask her. He tried to ask her. But...he really didn't want to know.

The next morning Raine walked into the Dining Hall with Atem. Malik and Set were already there. They seemed to have gotten over last night. Atem was relieved. The two of them were horsing around like old times. It was then they noticed that they had company. Set had Malik in a headlock when the two froze.

OO

They looked at each other and grinned. "Um...Raine...I believe this is when we make our escape. NOW...". Atem grabbed her hand as Malik and Set rushed at them. Raine laughed as she tried to escape. "Your Highness! Behind you!" However it was far too late. Malik had him. All that was left was HER capture. "Raine, don't worry about me! Run for it!". Set began chasing her around the Dining Hall, Atem and Malik laughing after them. Their game of cat and mouse continued for most of the morning. Neither had been successful on capturing her, and that's just how she wanted it for now.

THE TOMBS

"Damn him. Malik will pay for this. Mark my words Malik...YOU'LL PAY!!!!"

END OF CHAPTER THREE

WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR:

I keep forgetting the disclaimer so here it is...I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! HOWEVER I DO OWN RAINE SO NO TOUCHY!

Now then...

I had published this story about a month ago, but I didn't like how some of it played out so I deleted the whole thing, and edited it. Hopefully it's a lot better now. Let me know what you guys think. Chapter Four will be up in a week or so. Thankies!


	4. My Point Of View

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters herein. I do, however own Raine.

AUTHORS NOTES:  
I'm rather dissapointed in the way that my story was written. I was under so much stress with work, and family issues that I slacked off on my writting (which is why the first three chapters weren't nearly as good as they could have been). My apologies for the shortness of the last chapter, but I wanted the characters to have a break before I dove in to the main storyline.

Also, updates will be slow until after the holidays. My schedule is chaotic to say the least. After the Christmas season is over classes start, so my time is going to be precious. However, I should be afforded more off time near the end of January.

Now then...the next few chapters will be short as well. Sorry, I decided to change the outline and I need to REALLY work on character developement and relationships before I move on. (And, since I just recently learned Bakura's Ancient Egyptian name that is how I will name him from here on...). This chapter is based on some of their points of view. Enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR:

My Point Of View

-  
SETS' POV

She was taking it so well. She'd been kidnapped, raped, and beaten yet...it didn't affect her as we thought it would. It was almost as if she had blocked it all out. That's what we thought anyway. Her eyes told a far different story. They were so far-away. The sparkle that I loved within those purple orbs was gone. Akefia...that bastard. He had stolen more than her innocence. He's not going to get away with it. By Ra, he'll pay for what he did to her.

But what am I to do about Malik? What am I to do about the relationship budding right before my very eyes? I was more than willing to call off the wedding and let her wed whoever she chose. I just didn't think it would be this hard. I didn't expect her to fall for him of all people. What if it hadn't of been Malik? What if it had been Atem that her heart chose? Would I still feel the same? Would I still feel...what is it that I'm feeling? Anger? Betrayel? Jealousy? I don't know. I need to concentrate on the task at hand. We know Akefia will try and come after her again. I doubt he's stupid enough to storm the palace, but we can't take chances. she's in danger just stepping outside. I'm sorry Raine, for taking your freedom away. I just...I don't want to lose you...

It's been a week and she's barely left her room. She's hardly talking to anyone. Who the hell am I kidding? She's angry at us. When she leaves her room she has no privacy. She can't go anywhere unaccompanied. She hates it. I should go and talk to her, but I highly doubt she wants to even see me.

--------------------

ATEMS' POV

I hated seeing them so distant from one another. Those two, the two who were the perfect match, were torn apart by a thief. Yet, I can not blame it all on Akefia. Malik holds some responcibility as well. I know he didn't fall for her to spite Set. I know she didn't as well. Yet it had happened none-the-less. Fate has indeed played a cruel hand upon the two, and there was nothing I could do. Nothing...except watch over them. She was angry with us. She has every right to be. I just hated seeing her and Set at odds with one another. Malik had kept his distance, Thank Ra. I have a feeling that if he had intervened there would be far more pain involved. He knows of Sets' feelings, and he's trying his best to respect them, but even he can't fight his heart. Perhaps I should send for her...

---------------------

SETS' POV

I knew the Pharoah had called for someone, he just would not say who or for what reason. It's rare for him to keep such a secret, especially from me. He's also doing his damndest to keep Malik and I seperated. He had sent Malik to escort his friend to the Palace. Why send Malik though? Why not the High Mages, as is usually done? Just what is the Phoaroah up to?

----------------------

MALIKS' POV

It had to be me. He HAD to send me. "Go forth and escort my old friend here in safety. I'm counting on you, Malik.". I thought nothing of it...until I saw the "old friend" in which he was referring. I care not what anyone says, but the Pharoah has quite a cruel streak in him. By Ra, this is truly Hell on Earth.

-----------------------

RAINES' POV

It had began raining just a short time ago. His Highness had invited my brother to stay since he had been worried about me. Worried? Ha! Where was he when I returned from that hellacious tomb? Why had he not accompanied them? Worried? He wasn't worried about me. If he was, even a bit, then he's not showing it. After my return they had said that he went back to the house I shared with Father. He waited 2 days after my return to come and see how I was. The day I returned here...what happened? I remember running around the dining room. We were all laughing. Things seemed normal, even for that brief period. Now things have changed. There's no laughter. There's no joy.

They've been avoiding me, Malik and Set. I don't understand why. I'll admit, I'm not happy with the way that I have been treated lately. Having someone with me at every moment of the day, being so closely monitered. I'm not a child. Why can't they see that? I'm in no danger inside the Palace. I do not need a baby-sitter! I need my friends.

I feel like I'm being torn in two. These feelings...these damned feelings! Ra, it shouldn't have to hurt this much. His Highness had asked which I truly desired, yet at the same time I felt that he truly didn't want to know. Maybe he didn't want in the middle. Maybe he was trying to stay nuetral. I can only imagine how Set and Malik feel. I know how they both feel about me. Having to choose between the two is going to kill me on the inside. I asked Ra what I should do once. What would happen if I asked this time? Would Akefia come for me again? Or would one of them be hurt...or worse? NO! I can't think of such things! I don't want to lose either of them. Is there any way to solve this with no-one geting hurt, or is our Destiny different than what we could possibly imagine?

-------------------------

ATEMS' POV

"Your Highness! Your guest has arrived with Master Malik."

I looked up to see the one person who could help in the issue at hand. The one person who could help Raine far more than either of us. "Isis! It has been far too long. How have you faired?". She smiled and looked towards Malik. He walked away, but not before eyeing me with daggers. Oh my...

"I see my brother hasn't changed. Even after all these years, he still doesn't want to be near his own sister."

"I'm sorry, however it was the only way I could keep he and Set apart from one another. That was why I never told him who I was sending him to escort."

"He shall get over it. Your message said that Akefia had taken Sets' fiance captive. Please My Lord, explain to me what has happened in my absense."

Straight to the point. That's what I admired about her. I believe that was why Malik didn't care to be around her much. Isis held responcibility high on her list. I explained to her in detail what had happened. She said not a word until after I had finished. "That is truly remarkable. My brother. Who would have thought that he would have feelings for anyone."

"That is the current issue. Neither are going to give Raine up without a fight. Not unless she chooses."

"She doesn't want to choose, does she?"

I shook my head.

"Oh my. That is quite the predicament she is in. No matter what she does, she'll end up hurting one of them. I can only imagine how she must be feeling."

"My heart goes out to her. She loves two, yet is desired by three. I'm sure we could handle Akefia were he to try anything again, however my main concern right now is of her. I've no idea how to help her."

How could I help? I can't help her choose. She said only one would ever have her heart. The look in her eyes at that moment told me that I didn't want to know who it was. Yet I knew...I knew who she meant. It was not my place to say anything. On this I had to remain silent. My apologies my friends. I truly hope the two of you can live with her decision when she makes it. I looked at Isis. She knew what she had to do.

-------------------------

MALIKS' POV

My sister of all people. He sent for MY SISTER!? Ra, that woman is infuriating. Taking everything so seriously, ordering people around as if they were little more than her own personal pawns. Yet he sent ME to escort her. He really does have a cruel streak within him. He's up to something. Does he think that Isis can help Raine deal with this? Please...she'll only make it worse.

Damn. I hadn't realized which direction I was heading in. This is Raines' room. Wait. I hear singing. Her voice. I had no idea that her voice was so...

"Uplifting? Calming?"

I turned around sharply. I hadn't heard anyone approach. "Her voice is the type that carries through the wind. It makes you feel almost serene listening to it."

Set.

"I had no idea that her voice was so beautiful."

"I had forgotten myself. She hasn't sang since we moved her here. I didn't realize how much I had missed it. She sang all the time when we were young."

"And yet, she chose to become a scholar?"

Set shook his head. "No. That was far from what she wanted to do. She had wanted to become a Priestess."

"Why did she not pursue that?"

"Her father. He wanted so much for her to join the Pharoahs Court. She wanted him to be proud of her. If that meant walking in his footprints, then that's what she would do."

"I thought she wanted no part of the Court?"

"She decided that after her father passed. He was no longer with her. She...gave up. She saw no reason to continue it since he was no longer with her."

"Yet she'll forever be in his shadow."

"I don't think she minds that."

"She doesn't mind being compared to her father? Nonsence."

"She enjoys it. Hard as it is to comprehend, she does enjoy being compared to him. I guess it keeps him alive for her. If that's what she wants, then let her have it."

I nod. I couldn't comprehend it, yet I understood somehow. That's when I realized that I really didn't know anything about her. There stood Set. He's known her since they were infants. He knows everything about her. He's been there through the good and the bad. I've seen how the two of them interact with one another. I've seen how she interacts with Atem. It's far different than how she is with me. But is that good...or bad?

-----------------------------

ISIS' POV

Akefia. He had managed to obtain one of the sealed artifacts. How was that possible? Atem had told me what Raine had said. The conversation she had with him. It was rather unbelievable to say the least. Could his claims have merit? Admitedly I believe that anything is possible. We really don't know much about the Sennen Items. How they were created, who had them before we came into possession of them, what secrets do they hold? Someone out there knows the answers. I should be looking into that. Instead, I'm here to help out with a love traingle of all things. I knock on Raines' door, but get no reply. I open the door and peer in. There, next to the window, she stood. Her eyes did indeed hold a far away gaze within them. Yet standing there like that, she resembled an Angel. The way the wind was playing with her hair, and causing the chiffon on her dress to flow. No wonder she had captured the attention of many. She turned and gazed at me, and the look in her eyes was one that I had not seen in so long.

Absolute fear...

------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTES:

That ends this chapter. I think it turned out better than the previous ones, but that's my humble opinion. I guess I haven't been taking my writting seriously enough lately. That won't do if I am to have any chance of submitting a novel. Sorry, my novel gets priority over a fanfiction. I merely did this for fun as a short story. I have a feeling that it may be far from that when it's completed. Depends on how I decide to write it from this moment on. I know a lot of you hate Mary Jane stories and I apologize, however this story wouldn't flow right if I had used any of the other female characters. (IMHO at least). Yet, keep in mind, that it is a fanfiction. A story written by a fan, from their own imagination. GIving someone a bad review simply because they used their own character is quite unfair to the author. We're to be judged by the story, not the people we choose to use (or not use). Please take that into consideration. After all, it takes a lot to write something and publish it, knowing that you are being scrutinized and judged based on your skills. Therefore I ask that when or if you submit a review of this story, you review it based ON the story. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all I ask. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review it. It would mean a lot to me. 


	5. For Her

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YUGIOH CHARACTERS. I DO OWN RAINE. 

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**FOR HER**

**ISIS POV**

That look of fear in her eyes. I couldn't understand what would have this child so scared. I walked over to her and peered out of her window. It was then I saw what had terrified her...and may Ra watch over us all.

**PALACE**

By Orders of the Pharoah while Raine was inside the Palace she needn't have an escort...so long as she remained inside. Guards were posted at every entrance. 'At least I can give her one thing she desires.' thought Atem. It wasn't much, but it was enough for now. Things would be better once Akefia was captured. After Malik had knocked him unconscious they had left him in the tombs. Raine was their priority. It never occured to them at that moment that he would try anything else. After things had calmed a bit was when they realized their mistake. Atem only hoped that they didn't regret it. After all, as the Pharoah he should have taken Akefia into custody. He had a stolen artifact, he had kidnapped the fiance of a High Priest, and had committed countless other crimes. Why did they let him go?

Worrying about it now would do neither of them any good.

**HALLS**

"_**PRIEST SET! PRIEST SET, YOUR ASSISTANCE IS NEEDED IN LADY RAINES' CHAMBERS IMMEDIATLY**_!" a servant shouted across the halls. Set turned his head sharply, his eyes wide in fear. Without a second thought, he rushed to Raine. He hollered back at the servent to have Atem and Malik sent there as well. "What happened!?' he thought as he raced down the corridors. _'Did Akefia come? Is Raine alright_?'.

As he aproached her room someone collided with him. It was "Raine! Are you alright?! What happened!?". She looked up at him, tears overflowing from her violet orbs. Unable to hold them in she buried her face in his chest and cried. He held her tightly, fearing that if he let her go she would dissapear. Her body shook with sobs as he held her. It tore at his heart to see her so upset. He saw Isis standing near the balcony. It appeared as if she was frozen to the spot. Set let go of Raine and handed her to the servant that retrieved him and began walking in. Small hands grasped his arms, and refused to let go. She had wrapped herself around his arm. "Raine..?" She merely shook her head. A puzzled look came over his features. "What happened? Raine, please...". Again she shook her head. Her sobs were more evident now, and she squeezed his forearm with a strenth that he didn't know she possessed. What was she trying to keep him from seeing? Atem and Malik ran up, both obviously out of breath. Their audible sighs showed that they were worried about her, and grateful that she was unharmed.

Atem noticed that Raine was latched on to Set as if life depended on it. But...whos life? Set cocked his head in Isis' direction, and Atem nodded. Malik was the first to enter, while the Pharoah stayed behind to help Set calm his friend down.

As Malik approached his sister she turned to him, her eyes shining with determination. "We must act quickly." was all she said. Puzzled, Malik looked where she pointed. Off in the distance he saw the reason for the fear. "By Ra...". he whispered as he ran out of the rom and to the others standing just outside. He gazed at Raine, then to Set. "Set...take her to the Palace Library." With a nod he nudged Raine on. After they had turned the corner, and Isis and joined them, Atem asked what was going on. "It would be much quicker to let you see for yourself your Highness."

**LIBRARY CORRIDOR**

"Set. Please slow down. Set!" He stopped. Without casting a glance back at her he asked "What's going on?".

**RAINES CHAMBERS**

"We must act now. Ra only knows what Akefia is planning. Evacuate the Palace. We must protect everyone at all cost!"

"Highness!" With a bow Isis joined the Elite Guards to carry out the Pharoahs orders. They had all seen the dark aura. Raine included. It had begun to spread across the desert, causing windstorms, and leaving vicious tornados in its wake. Akefia had tapped into the power and judging by the way the aura was traveling...he was on his way to regain the treasure that he had lost. With a nod the two ran to Raine and Set. They hadn't much time.

**LIBRARY**

_'That aura...that power...it's the same! It's the same as Sets'_!!! Why would someone make an item with such power!?' Raine thought. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to try and protect her. She knew he would draw upon the power of the Sennen Rod, and that was something she never wanted to see again. She knew that Malik and the others would tell him though. There was no escape from this. There was no way to keep them from waging a war.

If Akefia managed to get inside the Palace and get his hands on her again then...NO! She shuddered at the thought. The High Priest noticed this and drew her into his arms. The more she shook, the tighter he held her. Why? Why wouldn't she tell him what happened? His question was about to be answered. Malik and Atem ran into the room.

"Set, we must prepare. Akefia is on his way to the Palace."

His eyes widened as he heard Maliks words. Akefia? He was coming for Raine. His brow furrowed in rage. There was no way that he would allow such a thing. Raine saw this look and it scared her far more than anything. She knew what was coming.

"We must find a safe place for her." Atem stated, glancing in her direction.

That was it. They were planning on an all out war.

"Leave her in my sisters care. Isis will protect her from that bastard. Hell, she may kill him for us. You know her..."

'_No_.'

"Gather all the Elite guards. We must take steps in securing the Palace. Send all others out into the town to warn my people. Evacuate them if need be. I'd prefer there be no innocent casualties."

'_No_!'

"As you wish, Highness!"

"Akefia will first head towards the throne room. He'll want revenge upon us before he tries to claim Raine."

"Indeed. We must be prepared. Malik, you are the only one among us three without a Sennen Item. You need not be involved in this."

"I am well aware of the consequences, old friend. But I shall not run. I have an old score to settle with that theif."

_'NO!'_

"Very well. Raine, do not worry so. No harm shall come to you."

"I'm not worried about me! I'm worried about all of you!"

"Raine..."

"NO! You could DIE!"

"Love, calm yourself..."

"You plan on using that wretched power from those artifacts..."

"We haven't a choice, little one."

"There's always a choice! There's always another way! I don't want to see that power again! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Always another choice? If only there was.

Atem took Raine into his arms. "Little one...Please forgive me.". Before she could utter a responce the Sennen Puzzle around his neck began to glow and she found that she could not keep her eyes open. Atem caught her as she fell. "SIR!?"

"Do not fear. She's merely asleep. Not all the powers are of evil origin. Set...take her to Isis and make your way to the throne room. We shall meet you there." Set nodded and carried his oldest friend out of the library. "What did she mean by another choice? Is she truly that naive?".

"No. She was serious. I have the feeling that, if it kept us from being hurt and kept Set from using the rod, she would have given herself to Akefia.". Malik shook his head. "She may still try that. We should keep a close eye on her."

"Indeed we shall."

_'But not just because of that. I'm sorry Malik...Set. I'm sorry that I have to keep this a secret. But...what else can I do? Even she is unaware..._'

**ISIS' ROOM**

"So you intend to fight?"

"Yes. Please...watch over her."

"You needn't ask that of me. She will be in good hands."

"Thank you."

He walked over to where she lay, and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I'll come back to you, alive and unharmed. This I promise you."

With that he made his way to the Throne room where Malik and Atem stood waiting. They knew the consequences. They knew what lied ahead. Yet they cared not. This...this was for her. Akefia drew ever closer to the Palace. Raine continued to sleep, unaware of what was happening. Isis stayed by her side, gently stroking her hair. "You, child, are the only one who has ever had this effect on them. And yet...you are the only one who can end this as well.". A glow appeared on her neck. The forgotten relic.

_The Sennen Necklace_.

**Authors Notes**

Yea, I know. Another short chapter. For some reason this story is getting far more difficult to write, lol. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but my schedule is evil now. I've noticed that this story has gotten many hits, yet no reviews. Come now, is it that bad? O O;? Please read and review if you like this story!


End file.
